Shades of the Past
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Its the holidays and everyone is coming to celebrate Christmas and the dedication of the Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 3 Presidential Library . Join Olivia , Fitz, the gladiators, and your other Scandal faves as they share the joy and sorrow in this Christmas story. Olivia has a secret that she is afraid to share with her husband. These characters are the property of Shondaland and ABC
1. Chapter 1

Hello gladiators ! I have not forgotten my other stories but also have been wracking my brain for a holiday Olitz story. I finally decided to do a Christmas in the future story where everyone gathers for the holidays and the opening of the Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 111 Memorial Library. This idea was borrowed from the finale of West Wing.

The building was almost finished. Only a few touches had to be added to the interior and the front stained glass window had to be installed. Glass cases held the mementoes of a lifetime. One absolutely had to be enshrined and appropriately it was pinned to a piece of blue velvet. It was still shiny even after all these years. It was special enough that it was the pin that was wore by Eisenhower , but it was the gift that she gave him all those years ago.

"I still remember all those years ago when you gave me that pin. You said you wanted me to have something special and I said you were my something special." Grinned Fitz as he held onto his wife's gloved hand.

"I remember how we celebrated that night. Then you found out that the Oval Office was filled with cameras." Laughed Olivia. Her laughter was still the sweetest thing he had heard.

They had come a long way and had a lot of happy and tragic moments. Finally it all came together and Mellie wanted a divorce. He proposed on a warm spring day in the Rose Garden. All three networks broadcasted a true once in a lifetime event, the wedding of a current President and the woman he loved. The bride was in Vera Wang and he had the brightest smile on his face as Olivia Carolyn Pope became the First Lady and his second wife. Soon after , Olivia got pregnant and had Fitz's fourth child. (in this story. Jerry , James, Harrison, are alive. , Andrew has been redeemed

So now Jerry was entering law school. Karen was engaged to be married, Teddy was starting junior high, Analise Carolyn Grant was entering first grade. Fitzgerald Grant was had been out of the White House for about five years now. He was busy touring and lecturing and also was a guest professor at Georgetown. Olivia split her time between Vermont and Washington . She was happy as a mother, wife, and the best fixer in DC, NY, and LA.

The street lights of the small Vermont town were strung with lights and red ribbons festooned the poles. The store windows were filled with animated dolls and flowers for the holiday season. Music blared from the speakers announcing that Christmas would soon be here. Everything from the traditional "White Christmas" to the more modern "This Gift" was playing , encouraging shoppers to get into the season and buy those gifts.

She had her head on his shoulders as the snow fell down. The couple walked from the inside of the library absolutely still in love. Olivia wore a black and white checked Prada coat to keep warm from the frosty New England weather . Flakes fell into her black silky hair causing it to fall into ringlets. Running his fingers through it, caused him to smile.

His hair had felt the effects of the snow as well. The brown curls were now tinged with silver. He had worried that she wouldn't think of him as handsome as he was when they met. She assured him that the gray just made him more distinguished and sexier. He looked like a movie star in the woolen Brooks Brothers coat he was wearing.

"I think it will be ready by the ribbon cutting." Fitz said as they walked along.

"Just think , your legacy will be protected for generations to come." Olivia added.

"Hey there were times where I didn't think there would be a legacy to protect. I owe a lot of people for saving my ass. " Fitz leaned over and brushed his lips on hers. "That includes you , Mrs Grant." This brought a smile to her face. She couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to spend her life with . There were a few who tried like Edison and Jake. This is where her heart belonged. . She had moved the promise ring to another hand when the promise had been kept . She had made only one request when they were married , no gold band. As per her request, the two wore platinum bands. The platinum band on his hand replaced the mark of Mellie's band . She was his.

"I can't believe that Andrew and Mellie are coming." Olivia said.

"For better or worse, she is part of the story. I guess I owe her a lot because if she and I were screwing, there would be no us. " Fitz said sweetly.

"I guess James hopes that Cyrus can make the trip. It has been hard. He has his good days and bad days. " Olivia was sad when she heard that the man she considered like a father was in the last days of his illness. "We owe Cyrus a lot too."

"Our house is going to a full house this Christmas. Especially with the dedication of your Presidential library a few days after. I am so glad that you had the foresight to have a lot of bedrooms put into our house when it was built. "

"Believe me that wasn't the idea I had." Fitz laughed. "But I think that I am a little too old to do the dad thing anyway."

Olivia 's heart sank when she heard the comment. Her cashmere gloved hand rested on her now flat stomach . She had went to the doctor after Fitz noticed that she was getting tired and sick a lot. The doctor took some blood and announced that she was going to a mommy. She wanted it to be surprise, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey I am getting hungry. Let's pick up some sandwiches from that gourmet shop and bring them home. The kids are coming home tonight. Karen and Jeff's flight comes in at eight and Jerry comes in from Boston. " Fitz opened the door for his wife as she slid into the Range Rover.

"It's going to be the best Christmas ever." Fitz exclaimed as he closed the door and got behind the wheel of the car.

Olivia hoped he would be right.

Dedicated to all my fellow Olitzers … a place where Vermont exists and so do happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

HI there gladiators. Wow thanks for all the people who have left reviews and supported me. I want you to know that by throwing myself into the holiday story. it takes away the pain I am feeling. I lost both parents and my only living brother had surgery. I am right now in a cold , unfeeling place and by embracing my love of the show, I embrace the love for the holidays I once had and hope to have again.

Jeff Ryan held the hand of his fiancé as the two of them made their way across the lawn. He lovingly looked into her blue eyes. Just like her mother's . Well, the woman who gave birth to her. She hadn't felt like her daughter for years. She preferred to think of the woman her father married as her mother. Karen had a good heart, which she knew she had gotten from her father. Despite how long they had been together, Jeff was still intimidated by Karen's father.

"I don't know why you are so scared of Daddy? He really likes you." Karen said as she rubbed his hand.

"Because he's ..he's Fitzgerald Grant, former President Fitzgerald Grant, I mean he is history embodied. One of the greatest Presidents in recent history . His wife looks like a fashion model. I mean its no wonder the man dumped your mom."

"Now you know that's not the real story. I told you before. It's the whole , I am his little girl and he wants the best for me routine. It isn't him that you should worry about, it's my brother , Jerry. He watches me like a hawk. "

Jeff bent over and gave her a kiss. The Secret Service agents were glad to give the kids a hand with the luggage and presents. He had gotten used to this , he was glad that he had found her after the White House years. He didn't think he could have taken them tagging along when he wanted to be alone with her.

"So who all is going to be joining us for this thing?" Jeff asked.

"My mother and her husband, my Uncle Cyrus and his husband, James, their daughter , Ella, my Aunt Abby and Uncle David and their son , Daniel, my Aunt Quinn and Uncle Huck their little girl, Sheri, his son Javi, my Uncle Harrison between wives and my grandpa and grandma Maya and Rowan. "

Jeff whistled after he heard that list .

"That's a lot of people."

"That's what you get for marrying into this crazy clan. A bunch of wonderful , eccentric, loving people. "

Annie Grant ran from the door into her sister's arms. "Karen!" the little girl screamed. She turned and saw the brunette young man and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Jeff." Annie was short for Analise . She had a lovely shade of café au lait skin , curly dark hair, and blue eyes. The perfect pairing of her parents. Great things were ahead for her since she inherited her parents intellect. True to her fashion sense, she wore a purple beret and matching coat with grey uggs.

"Hey squirt." Jeff smiled and gave her a hug.

Teddy sat on a chair in the living room as he played a game on his phone.

"Your sister is here." Olivia said as she took the headphones from his ear. "Might be nice to say hi to her."

"Now young man." Fitz said as he took the game from him. Teddy reluctantly got up from the chair and joined his parents. Teddy was no longer small, he was now as tall as his father. He was wearing his favorite jeans and a Redskins sweatshirt. It was a gift from the team .

Karen ran and threw her arms around her father. She had always been daddy's little girl.

"Daddy, Mom."

Fitz strolled over to Jeff and stood for a minute , then he smiled and gave him a hug. "Welcome Jeff."

It was a relief that he had welcomed him this way. Now Jeff was finally feeling like a Grant. He had spent most of the fall at Columbia for law school. Going into his senior year, he had taken his bar exams and was waiting to hear if he passed . This was supposed to be a relaxing break before the chore of finding a job. With his ranking, it should not be a problem at all. Jeff was ranked second in his class.

"Thank you, Mr President." He said nervously.

Fitz waved it away, "Bull shit, my friends call me Fitz ."

Jeff didn't know if he could go that far yet. "Thanks, Fffitz." He stuttered.

Karen walked over to Olivia and then hugged her as well. "I swear , it's like you never are as beautiful as when you helped Daddy on the trail. " Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Well you are going to have to come home more often." She said. "I have had the help prepare your room upstairs. There's fresh linen and towels. Jeff, make your self at home. There will be plenty of people here , so enjoy the peace now."

They started into the house until they all saw the limo pull up and then a tall black girl bounced from the back seat . Teddy saw who it was and ran to greet her.

"El!" he screamed and hugged her. Ella was now a tall , thin girl . After the embrace , she hurried back to the limo as James brought out the wheelchair and she helped her father into it.

Cyrus Rutherford Beene didn't look the man he used to be. His hair was now gone with the chemo-therapy and he seemed to be shivering in the wheelchair. James put a blanket over him and then wheeled him through the snow.

James was now in his late fifties, he embraced youth , but there was still some traces of grey interspersed in his dark hair. Still fashionable , his glasses were Gucci just like his loafers. A man bag was on his shoulder.

"How is that honey?" he said sweetly. Cyrus nodded and then he motioned for him to wheel him towards Olivia and Fitz.

He took Olivia's hand and smiled. "Never thought it would last this long. Lord knows how many times me and Mellie tried to split you two up. You are still as beautiful and smart as when you were in my class. "

At that point , Fitz walked over as well and bent down to hug his dear friend. "Old man." He said sincerely.

"Still the smart ass flyboy." He laughed. Next he coughed and James patted him on the back.

"Let's this move this party inside." James suggested. The group gathered up their luggage and headed inside.

Olivia remembered that there had not been any secrets between her and her husband. She wanted him to be happy about the news and said a secret prayer to the night air that he would be. As Fitz started in doors, she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Mr President, can I see you for a minute?" she sighed .

He turned to face her and then smiled. "Yes?"

The snow was slowly floating down. The wind had picked up a little , but the ground had that certain sparkle as if it was covered with diamonds. The lights that were outside showed off the fine powder that was on the ground. A blanket of winter white covered the lawn. The only things that remained were the prints of shoes and wheels in the newly fallen snow.

She took his black Hugo Boss gloved hands and turned to face him. He looked at her with those eyes that she loved so much. His eyes had that soft blue grey color at the moment . The lines under them had just been a testimony to a life that was far from boring. The wind blew the curls into his face as she brushed them from his eyes.

Olivia took a breath and then spoke again.

"Well I got the results of why I have been so tired."

"And?" Fitz knew with both of them getting older, there was a chance he didn't want to hear the rest. Cyrus' diagnosis pointed that out to them. He knew they had already faced so much, almost losing his son , the scandals of his administration,and numerous other things.

"Fitz, I am going to have a baby. "

He stood there in silence as the snow fell on him. He swaggered toward her and lifted her up off the ground and swung her around yelling like a young man. Tears came to his eyes as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

" I can't think of a better Christmas present ." he moved his lips to hers. She took her lips and bit at his bottom lip . His stubble brushed her cheek and then he slowly let his tongue force open her mouth . After a few minutes, they both realized that they had guests in their house and the celebration would have to wait.

"You did have the walls soundproofed when you had this place built?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Now didn't you think I would think of everything? Fitz teased.


	3. Chapter 3

"Olivia ! Dad!" Jerry exclaimed as he arrived in the early morning hours. It was a typical young guy who came late because he was celebrating the end of Winter finals. The lights were off and the house had an eerie feeling to it . He had waited until he had sobered up to make the drive from Cambridge . Taking his hat off, he ran his hands through his hair. It was almost uncanny the resemblance that Jerry Jr had to his father. Same eyes and hair , same height.

Olivia had an old Navy sweatshirt on and a pair of jeans as she headed to the pool to do her morning laps. She felt she needed to start her day before anyone else was up. She also hoped that she wouldn't have any symptoms this morning. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up in the pool.

"Jerry?" she said as she ran to hug her oldest. "But we expected you last night."

"Well we finished finals and went to a bar and then , well Olivia , you remember what law school was like? " Jerry tried to explain.

"I guess, I just hope your father is as understanding." Olivia said. "Karen brought Jeff home last night. Annie was looking forward to seeing you. Your mother and Andrew are due to day. They just called to say they were at LAX. "

"Oh ok." Jerry said as he started toward the house. His father was waiting for him. "We were expecting you last night." Fitz said sternly.

"Come on Dad. You were not only in school but in the Navy. Didn't you remember when you and your buddies kicked it. You know finished your exams and just wanted to get wasted.?" Jerry hoped that his father would understand.

"You know, you need to be more responsible. You are going to law school, possibly one day running for office , and maybe even end up in the Oval someday. When you say that you are going to be somewhere , you make sure that you are there." Fitz lectured.

Fitz realized that the last thing he wanted to sound like his father, so instead he reached over and gave him a big hug. "We'll let this one slide." He acknowledged him. "Welcome home son."

Jerry noticed the large wreath on the front door. He pulled the suitcase inside and then saw everyone gathered in the kitchen. James was getting ready Cyrus' pills and Ella was chatting lively with Teddy. His hand was touching hers as the two were drinking orange juice. Ella kept looking over at him. It was obvious that there was something there. Karen got up and ran to hug her brother.

"Finally gotten around to gracing us with your presence, your highness." Karen said sarcastically.

"Oh bite me." Jerry said to his sister.

"Thought you would be bringing one of your bimbos. " she said.

"That's enough! " Fitz said. "Honestly, both me and your mother would have given anything to have siblings. You know we were both only children. One of the things that we talked about when I showed this house to Olivia was how wonderful it would be to have it filled with kids. After that performance, I am not so sure."

At that point, Olivia got up from the table and ran upstairs in tears.

"What's with her? Going through the change already?" Jerry spouted.

"Hardly, Olivia's pregnant." Fitz said as he ran after her to leave the occupants pondering this bit of news. He climbed the stairs to find the door of their master bedroom locked and he could hear her sobbing.

"Livvy?" Liv?" he called as he knocked on the door. "It's my room too, baby." She got up from the bed and made her way over to the door and unlocked it. She then sat back down on the comforter and he put his arm around her.

"Are we making a mistake? " Olivia asked looking away from her husband. "I mean , I am in my forties. You are dedicating your legacy in a few days. Karen is engaged which means we will be probably be grandparents soon. Do we really want to go through with this, Fitz? '

She turned to face him. He could only give her a smile.

"All I have ever wanted is more babies with you. I told you a long time ago , two kids. Now you have held up half of the bargain. One girl, this next one is going to be a boy. He will go on to do great things. Maybe someday he will be in the White House. But the most important thing is that he will be able to do or be whatever he wants. " Fitz brushed his hands through her curls "He won't have a parent that controls him ."

"What if it's a girl?" Olivia laughed.

"I hadn't thought of that. But if she is as smart as Annie and as beautiful as you , I won't complain. Besides you are no dummy either." Fitz leaned over and kissed her. He then ran his hand up and down her leg. She looked at him with her doe like eyes and took her manicured hand and ran it up and down his crotch. The erect penis was clearly visible through the sweatpants.

"Dad, Mom someone else just came. I think its Aunt Abby and Uncle David." Karen yelled from downstairs.

Abby Whelan Rosen stood with her short bob and her sneaky grin. Her husband was now posed to be appointed as a Chief Justice of the Supreme Court at the next opening was announced. His hair was now thinning but he still wore the same horn rimmed glasses he had worn for what had seemed forever. He was wearing a blue sweater and chino slacks. With them , was their little red haired son, Daniel Thomas Rosen. Olivia had made her way down the stairs into the kitchen with Fitz following behind her.

"Happu Holidays." Olivia said as she threw her arms around her. "oh and Happy Hanukkah to you David."

"Now stop being such a schmuck." Karen said under her breath. "Aunt Abby!" she ran to embrace her mother's oldest friend."

Fitz put out his hand. "How are things up on the Hill, Dave?" Fitz was still interested with the goings on in Washington. "

"Still better than a soap opera." David laughed. "But waiting for confirmation after the first of the year."

"Can I go out and play now?" Daniel moaned.

"See if Annie , Teddy , and Ella want to go outside too." Olivia said .

"Sounds good to me, what about you , El's?" Teddy gave her a look that said he wanted to spend some time with her.

"Sure, come on Annie." She grabbed the young girl's hand but kept a close eye on the young man as well. Ella gave Teddy a shy smile as she dressed the little girl and then put on her coat. Following that the four of them, wandered out to play in the snow.

Fitz led Abby over to Cyrus in his wheelchair. "You remember this guy?"

"Hey Red," Abby leaned down to give Cyrus a hug. "Congrats on your hubby's appointment to the bench."

David put his hands up , "Hey, let's not get a head of ourselves. I have to be vetted first. It's not a done deal. I am perfectly happy as White House counsel. "

"Tell the truth, David." Abby urged on her husband.

"Okay, I can't wait to find out of if I am going to be a Justice on the Supreme Court. "he exclaimed.

"If you need me to vouch for you. You know I will." Fitz volunteered.

Annie and Daniel were very happy making a snow man. But it seemed that Ella Novak Beene and Theodore Wilson Grant were a little more interested in something else. They looked at each other while they sat on the wooden swing facing the orchard. Ella moved her mittened hand over and Ted took it with a smile. He then slowly moved his mouth toward Ella's and she closed her eyes. Her mouth felt the slight tap of his mouth slowly opened as he stuck his tongue in it. Her arms wrapped around him as his did the same.

"What are we doing?" Ella said as she came out of her daze.

"I think its called kissing." Ted said. "Duh"

"I mean we were practically raised together. After the divorce, my dad brought me to work so you wouldn't be alone. Its almost like we are brother and sister. " she exclaimed.

"But we aren't related. You are my friend, nothing more. My very beautiful and sweet friend. And we both now know that black and white isn't the problem. Look at my dad and my mom. They are so happy. " Teddy said as held her small hand again.

"You forget, your parents are my godparents. They were with me at my christening. I can show you the video." Ella was trying very hard to fight her feelings.

"Ella, I think you are beautiful and smart. Now I am going to keep kissing you. I know that you are going to do the same. Why , because I think you like me too. Blame it on the Grant charm. " Teddy grinned as he seemed a man who knew what he wanted. He put his gloved hands on her dark skin and then he continued to kiss her.

Little did they know that while they kissed, there was a pair of eyes with glasses watching every move . No James was not happy. He knew what their future would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz was having that old feeling. He pushed his temple as he heard her shrill voice again on his cell. Even though , it had been years. She could still give him the same sensation in the pit of his stomach that he had when they were married.

"Yes, Mellie , you and Andrew just got in. " he mouthed to Olivia here we go. "The kids are so excited to see you. Yes, I am excited about the dedication. Olivia has taken care of everything for the ceremony and the press is started to arrive. I will see you after you and Andrew get settled in at your hotel. Bye."

Fitz sat down after that call. He took a sip of water and then Olivia rubbed his back.

"That woman hasn't changed at all. Not even my wife anymore, but trying to fix everything concerning the dedication." He announced.

"I know my job. I will be damned if she comes in here and tried to take over." Olivia growled.

Fitz could see what the problem was . Mellie felt that she was still the First Lady and this library was partly her responsibility. Olivia wasn't going to have any of it because of the raging hormones in her pregnant body. He needed a distraction and fast.

"Hey guys, it is almost Christmas, but there is no Christmas tree. Therefore, it is up to the men to go out and get a large, full one." Fitz announced.

"That is one of the most sexist comments I have ever heard, Fitzgerald." Olivia yelled.

"Ditto." Echoed Abby.

"Okay , then you can take your Prada boots , your Tori Burch coat and drag around a hatchet to cut down a tree. Oh and let's not forget your manicure that you will ruin when you chop it down. I seem to remember when I was on a hunting trip , leaning down to change your pumps into boots so we could talk. " Fitz said with a chuckle.

"You've made your point , now go!" Olivia said as she went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Got your allergy medicine, David?" Abby chimed. "And take Danny with you."

"Jeff, Jerry, let's show these women what a real tree looks like." Fitz and the boys began to take off for the door.

James sat by Cyrus and held his hand. "I think it would be a really good idea for you to go with the guys. You can pretend you are a real man for one day. I am going to chat with the girls." Cyrus announced. "Or maybe I will just take a nap." He laid his head down and began to snore.

The group of men started out the door causing Teddy and Ella to stop. "Teddy, Daniel come on. We're getting a tree." David announced. When he walked away, Ella stopped to watch. She had to agree , he had a fine view from behind as well. Annie came up to her grinning. "Let's go in , I am cold." Ella took her hand and opened the door leading to the kitchen. She couldn't get that boy from her mind. Is this what love feels like?

Sorry so short … next the Vermont Christmas tree


	5. Chapter 5

Hey gladiators ! We are headed into week number two for hiatus. All these crazy rumors about Kerry quitting have been getting to me. There is no truth to them and our show couldn't possibly go on with another actress as heroine Olivia Pope. There is only one OP and that is Kerry just like there is only one Fitz and that is TG. But anyway, onward and thanks for all the great comments and reviews for this story. There will be no angst, just a friendly gathering but things might get hairy when the former First Lady tangles with her ex husband's wife. Andrew and Fitz should be warned. Hey in this story, Andrew Nichols is a good guy.

Fitz stomped through the snow in his boots. He dragged with him a large ax to cut down a pine tree. Most men of his position would hire someone to decorate the massive Vermont residence . Not Fitz Grant, he was sheltered and pampered enough during his tenure at the White House. Whenever possible he would do things that required strength and pushing the envelope. He chose to drive himself instead of utilizing a driver. In Vermont, he , Olivia and the kids would ski. In California, he would forget his chronological age and surf and scuba dive. In the case of firewood and Christmas trees, he was still strong enough to wield an axe to chop down trees.

Behind him was his eldest son and future son in law. Jerry always treasured these moments with his dad. In the early years he didn't see him that much, but when Olivia and him were married, he got to spend more time with him. That is the reason that he decided to pursue the family line and go into politics. He idolized his father and wanted to be like him. If it wasn't for the screaming fit that Mellie and Olivia had when he discussed joining the Navy, he would have followed in that way as well. Jeff just thought he was a great guy, although he was still intimidated by the legacy of the Grants and hoped he could live up to that royal lineage. Teddy and Daniel followed close behind. It was obvious that David and James were not the outdoor types , so they trudged along and chatted as they plowed through the snow banks.

"This looks like a beaut. Easily thirty feet. " Fitz said as he squinted through his aviator Ray Bans. He lifted the axe with extraordinary strength and swung it at the trunk of the massive tree. His muscles tensed as the axe met the tree and split in two. Another swing knocked it over on its side. With the hunting gloves, he pulled the massive tree along the snow as he was aided by his two sons. The tree had to be dragged on the ground, leaving a trail in the snow.

Karen opened the back door when she saw the men returning with the tree. It took at least three tries before the they could get it through the door. Pine needles were all over the floor and so was a trail of snow and mud.

"Molly is going to throw a fit." Olivia said as she watched the massive tree being dragged into her living room. She couldn't help but stand in awe as she watched her husband trying to put the tree into the holder that was filled with water. With Jerry and Jeff's help , they stabilized it enough so that the decorating fun could begin. As everyone admired the tree, another family entered the gathering.

"Honey, they could have used your help." Quinn laughed as Olivia and Abby ran to embrace their fellow gladiator. Quinn 's hair was short , but curly. She was also with child. Huck and her had one child already . Huck had also renewed ties with his son with Kim, Javi. Javi was a computer genius just like his dad. It was obvious that Huck was another man who had begun the aging process. He still wore the flannel shirts and jeans, but now the buzz cut was a nice mixture of black and grey. He still had that intimidating look and could still scare the shit out of someone. For a while, he worked as security advisor for Fitz at the White House. He didn't really want to be Secret Service, even though he was offered the position. Fitz wanted someone he could trust to guard Olivia when she married him and became First Lady. So the position of Security Director was created.

Javi and Teddy quickly bonded as they began to play games on their phone. Quinn just shook her head and held her belly. It was very obvious that she was ready to pop. They had to drive from Washington to Vermont because she couldn't fly.

Huck just walked over by Olivia and stood and looked at her. "Hello Olivia." He said. She reached out and gave him a huge hug. He had always had trouble expressing emotions. He had the same sad look on his face. Fitz held onto the tree and extended his hand to him.

"You are getting sap all over this floor." Olivia yelled. "I hope you are going to clean up this mess when you are done, Fitzgerald."

Huck looked at her as she huffed and walked away. Fitz just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Oh and Olivia is expecting again."

Quinn waddled over and gave Olivia a hug again. "Welcome to the sisterhood again." Olivia brushed it off and walked into the bathroom.

The tree stood proudly in the middle of the living room. It towered and its branches brushed the high wooden ceiling . Fitz stood with his hands in his pockets and surveyed the tree. Everyone couldn't stop looking at its majesty. The fireplace managed to warm up the large room and make the room just a little more Christmassy. Cards from world leaders festooned the mantel as bright red stockings hung and there was one for every member of the Grant-Beene-Novak- Rosen- Pope- and Sanchez families. There was even one for Mr and Mrs Nichols. For the good of the children and to keep peace with the press, Mellie agreed to behave.

With strings of lights. David and James struggled to place them on the tree. It seemed to be a little easier with the ladder, but it still required a little more skill then they were used to. Everyone took their turn decorating the tree, the small kids hung the shiny balls on the branches. Abby got on the ladder and threw the tinsel on the tree and wrapped the garland. There were certain ornaments that recalled moments in the history of this family. On one branch was one that represented the Navy for Fitz and his old friend Jake Ballard. On a couple branches were ornaments with the crest of Harvard , the alma mater of Jerry, Fitz, and Mellie. Georgetown was Olivia's alma mater as well as Yale. California was represented as Fitz's home state. There was a scale of justice for the lawyers in the group and also a drill for Huck as well as computers. A cupcake symbolized baking for Abby. A rainbow heart hung on the tree for the union of Cyrus and James. Each child had their own ornament as well. Olivia was represented with a small wine glass and Fitz with a scotch bottle. In the middle of it all , was the pride and joy of the tree. A small delicate replica of the White House.

Olivia came from the bathroom and tears came to her eyes. "It's beautiful ." she sobbed. "Damnit," she wiped her eyes. Fitz hugged her and then looked up . "I think there is something missing." He said. "The star is missing. I wonder who gets to put it on the top." He looked at his youngest as she jumped up and yelled . "Me!"

At that point , he climbed the ladder with Annie on his shoulder as she proudly held the star in her tiny hands. When they reached the top, he steadied her as she placed it at the top of the tree. The star had actually came from Bethlehem and was a gift from the Prime Minister of Israel. Fitz treasured it as one of his relics from foreign dignitaries. Coming down, Jerry plugged in the tree just in time for Fitz to see it lit . A group sigh came from everyone as they looked at the masterpiece. For a few minutes was silence.

"Jerry, Karen, Teddy, Mommy is here." The shrill voice called out. Mellie 's hair was still the radiant brunette but Andrew's was grey. She still dressed the same way she did as when she was the First Lady except now she wore flat shoes rather than the pumps. The kids exchanged looks to each other when they realized that their birth mother had arrived with her second husband. She pushed people aside to run to embrace Fitz who had grimaced when he felt her touch.

"Mellie." He droned. He shook Andrew's hand.

"I know you have a million things to do what with Christmas and the dedication, so I just drafted up a list of people to invite. Food, liquor, that kind of thing. I know there probably isn't a lot of caterers up here, so I found this divine one in Boston I think they can do they job. I will just get on the phone and …"

"Who in the hell do you think you are! There is only one Mrs Fitzgerald Grant here, bitch and that is me." Olivia said from the middle of the room. Fitz just put his hand to his head and shook it from side to side.

"Does anyone know where the scotch is? I think I am going to need a drink." He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there gladiators! Hope you are surviving the hiatus and enjoying the pics of our POTUS in NY. If I would have been in NY , chances are good I would have got in. But with all the celebs I have met, I know I will be standing beside that 6 foot 2 hunk of man for a picture. But so you can enjoy the holidays ..more Shades of the Past

Mellie stopped right in her tracks as Olivia came towards her. "That's right Bitch! This is my White House and you are a guest . I am mistress of the manor and the only damn reason that you are here is because like or not, you are part of the story and the mother of his children. " she seethed.

Mellie backed against Andrew, not knowing what to expect next.

Fitz made himself scarce from these two women. He walked back to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch and chugged it down.

"Meow" purred James as he watched the confrontation.

After drinking the scotch, Fitz ran his hands through his hair and then slowly ambled over between the two women , putting his hands in his pockets. He took a breath and then spoke clearly.

"This is supposed to be a celebration. It is supposed to be the people I love gathered together to remember what we did. It is to remember how we made this country better. We pulled together and worked as a team. We were good together and we helped people. We have come too far and matured too much to let past feelings affect us. The world will be watching us and we have to make a good impression . Mellie, if Olivia wants your help she will ask for it. And Livvy honey, I have been through this way too many times to count. So both of you, make peace and let's not forget its Chistmas, the season of peace on earth."

Olivia went over to her husband and hugged him . She then gave him a kiss. "I forgot what a good peacekeeper you are." She smiled.

"Believe me, trying to mediate between countries in the Middle East and you two isn't that different." Fitz laughed.

In a calmer voice Olivia said to Mellie, "I have taken care of all the arrangements for the opening reception. But if you want to help, I won't turn it down. I mean, you were a good First Lady. It was hard living up to your reputation. "

This made Mellie smile. "I just want the family together . All of us."

At that point, everyone stood silent and just looked at the majesty of the tree. Towering over the living room, it was a shining example of a family. Even though they may have not been related by blood, they were a family. They were brought together for one purpose. They believed in one man, and were united by their beliefs. Now years later, they had come together to let the world know that this man had made a difference. They were all a part of the story.

Fitz shook Andrew's hand. "So I bet this cold weather has thrown you for a loop." He said.

"I am from New York, its actually nice to have a White Christmas again. It's so hard to get in that holiday spirit when the temperature is eighty and fake snow covers the ground." Andrew said.

"Hello Andrew." Karen said cooly. "She still remembered how she found out about her mother's affair with the man. It was quite a shock to open the door of the Roosevelt room and find her mother pleasuring the VP candidate. Olivia had a more vivid memory of the encounter And that was trying to keep the President from knocking his block off. One thing that she couldn't deny, Fitz had a temper.

"Karen, Merry Christmas, and who is this young man?"

"This is Jeff, my fiance, he is from New York too. " Karen was leery of getting too chummy with her mother's husband. Mellie had a fear in the back of her mind. She said a prayer of thanks that Karen never had to have any medical procedures, because she was never quite clear whether her daughter was Andrew's or Fitz's.

"Glad to meet a fellow New Yorker, once a New Yorker always a New Yorker." Andrew said with a politician's handshake.

"Mr Vice President." Cyrus was a little more cooler around Andrew. He reached from the wheelchair.

Andrew made his way around the gathering as everyone was anxious to introduce the former First Lady and her husband to their children. Teddy and Ella thought as the gathering continued, it was the perfect time for them to make themselves scarce. They strolled hand and hand to the kitchen and found their way into the greenhouse where vegetables and spices were grown for use in the massive kitchen.

"Alone at last." Said Teddy as he moved closer to the young girl. Putting his arm around her, he started to inch toward her and then kiss her. He could feel something , but he knew if he moved on it , it would scare her. Pushing his hands through her frizzy curls, he sank further and further into the kiss. Just think he thought girls were icky not too long ago. Now he was feeling things he didn't understand So this is what Dad felt when he was with the only mom he had ever known.

Ella was feeling something too . She had seen this on television and in the movies. She had also read some adult romances and wondered what it would feel like to be with a boy. Her hands slipped through his curly dark hair. She had also felt him cupping her little booty. It was always apparent that she would have to learn about heterosexual love from her aunt and uncle, not her two fathers. From Cyrus and James , she did learn about real love. When she was old enough, the two men sat her down and told her about how she was adopted. How Cyrus got her for his husband and that they both loved her with all their hearts. He admitted in the first place, he didn't really care for babies, but in time he couldn't have imagined life without her.

"Teddy," she sighed.

"Don't call me Teddy, that 's a kids name, call me Ted." He said into her mouth.

"Oh you are definitely not a kid." She sunk deeper into the kiss. They were in their own little world until they heard someone drop a glass onto the kitchen floor. Breaking the kiss, they looked up and there was Mellie standing there with her mouth open. Teddy looked up .

"Mom?" Teddy asked since he was never really around his real mother.

"Just as I thought, just like your father." She said with disgust.

"Teddy I was wondering where you went." Fitz hurried from the living room.

"I hope you are proud of yourself. He's a chip off the block , Fitzgerald." Mellie sneered.


	7. Chapter 7

The two kids were besides themselves as the adults surrounded them. To them, they were just exploring their new found sexuality. But to their elders, it was a whole different ball game.

"Don't you understand, politicians are liars and crooks.? I know because I married one. Your father was one of the lowest backstabbing men in the Capitol. He lied, manipulated himself into a cabinet position, and he pimped me out for his own good." James screamed at his daughter. She then ran from the kitchen to the room she was staying in.

"I love you too , honey." Cyrus said sarcastically with a cough.

"Oh don't you pretend with me, Cyrus Rutherford Beane, I remember the Trail and the lies and Defiance. I know all of your dirty little secrets and how you got that man elected. Politicians are selfish and it is only because I love you that I am still with you. " James melted from his tirade to realize that his days with Cyrus were now numbered. He laid his head on the man's shoulder. He didn't want this happen.

"Do you realize that you are acting just like your father. The horndog that he is. Teddy, this man couldn't keep his fly zipped and that is why we got divorced " Mellie argued. "Mommy wanted to be there for you , she was until Daddy met Miss Pope."

"Oh you are so good at telling stories , Mellie, why don't you tell your son another one.? Tell him the one about how you didn't ever want him around, except for photo ops. You couldn't stand to be around him. Or why don't you tell him how he came into the world, you had the doctor induce labor so I would come running. No I could be meaner, but I won't " Fitz said with a deadly voice.

Teddy knew of the bad blood between his birth mother and father. He was very young when they were married. His birth was documented in the library. There were baby gifts and announcements proclaiming his birth as "America's Baby." He had wondered when he got older if maybe he was one of these kids who was born to save a marriage, maybe it was even to save a Presidency. He just knew he didn't want to be around for what might come out.

"Nothing you could say could hurt me." Mellie stood firm.

"How about if I know if any of these kids are really mine. I remember the hateful things you said to me when we were trying to conceive Teddy. If it wasn't for Olivia, then we would have gotten the divorce, I would have resigned and we could have been together a lot sooner." Fitz said with tears in his eyes. "Are any of them mine? Mellie?" Mellie was silent.

The rest of the gathering was in the living room. The only thing they could hear was screaming. Ella had run up the stairs and slammed the door. Teddy ambled through and just looked at everyone as they stared back at him. Olivia and Andrew figured they did not belong or wanted to be part of this war, so they remained in the living room. Olivia kept her hand on her stomach, trying to give love to the new life growing in her middle aged body. The last thing she needed was anymore drama.

"Now this is the holidays, families coming together " David said sarcastically. "Just like my house at Hanukkah."

"Oh shut up David!" Abby said as she bit her nails.

Teddy slowly climbed the stairs. He could hear Ella sobbing and he knocked on the door.  
>"El?"<p>

Wiping her eyes, she got up and opened the door. Shaking her head, she admitted a terrible truth. "This is wrong." She whispered. Teddy came over and sat on the bed. She shook her head causing her curls to bounce . The earrings jingled as she moved. Teddy moved his hands through her hair and laid her head on his lap.

"They don't understand. " Teddy sighed.

"Don't you understand? All they can do is see how they messed up their own lives. My dad says that politicians are no good. That's why he can't see us together. He said that my other dad pulled every dirty trick in the book to get his job and your dad elected. He told me not to trust them and they would hurt me. Your mother can only see that you are falling for the same kind of girl that your dad did and she is getting hurt all over again. We may have been raised together, but we are so different, Ted. Maybe this isn't a good thing?" Ella sobbed.

"No , I won't except that . " yelled Teddy. "Didn't you ever hear the story of how my Dad and Olivia got together?"

Ella shook her head.

"Dad met Olivia when your dad was trying to get him elected. She was one of his students and he knew that Dad wasn't getting the results needed to win the nomination. He called Olivia because she could get the job done. Dad hadn't really been in love with Mom for quite a while and she kind of distanced herself from him. So when he saw how pretty and smart Olivia was , he immediately began to have feelings for her. I was very young when she came into my life, but as I got older, I knew she was a great lady. She may not have been my birth mother, but she is the only mother I ever knew. She has the biggest heart and you remind me of her so much. If your dads picked Olivia to be your godmother because she is loving, then that 's why I think I like you. " Teddy smiled after he finished talking.

"I think if you grow up to be like your father, you will be a great man, Ted. I know we are still young . But I wouldn't mind having you in my life. I think my dad just sees the bad that was created from the relationships, but I am focusing on the good. After all, it was because of your dad's campaign that my dads found each other. And it was because of my dad's meddling that your dad found the love of his life." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The two of them hugged and then opened the bedroom door. Holding hands, they came down the stairs. They just looked at each other.

Olivia had seen that look in someone's eyes before. Perhaps she had seen it in her own, maybe in the blue grey eyes she had been gazing into for about ten years now. It touched her heart to know that the little baby she had held on her lap was now possibly in love. His first love. What made it even more special was that he was in love with her own goddaughter. It was almost like seeing the story of Olivia and Fitz repeating itself once again. Tears came to her eyes.

"Don't fight your feelings. If you love someone, you fight for it." She said sweetly. "I fought and I matter the odds. Love will always find a way."

At that moment , the yelling finally stopped. All four adults came from the kitchen. Their eyes focused to the couple in the middle of the living room. So many people in that room had obstacles to conquer to find the loves of their lives. Abby had to endure an abusive husband to find David. Quinn had to change her identity and Huck had to lose his family. Mellie had to realize that she never really loved Fitz, but she could see a life with Andrew. Fitz realized that he had found true love and James did as well. Perhaps they encountered the worst obstacles of all.

"Do you like her?" Fitz asked his youngest son.

"Yes dad, I do." Teddy answered.

"He 's a good boy, sweetheart. He comes from a good man." Cyrus said."The best friend a guy could ever have." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

At that point , Fitz realized that he may not be the natural father of these children. But he was the man who raised them. He gave them a life and experiences that others could only dream of. For all intensive purposes , he was their father. Jerry was going to change the world like his father did. Karen would get married and give him grandchildren to carry on the name and legacy. Now Teddy quite possibly could be finding the love of his life.

"The news trucks have arrived. I think they are here for the special on the Library." Olivia came from the other room. She was the business woman, the fixer, Olivia Pope would save the day. She called everyone's attention as the arguments.

"Okay people, we are going to do this one last time. I want everyone in this room to stop arguing. Having their petty little fights and focus. We did a good thing and we want the world to remember what we accomplished instead of a bunch of little scandals. " she said. Next she walked over to her husband, and straightened his sweater.

"This is how we first got into trouble." He said with a small smile. "Thank god."

Taking her hand, he walked to the living room where the news crew had wanted to set up. They had decided that the tree was the perfect setting for the network news program. Kimberly Mitchell had established herself as a network treasure . Since she was the one who had done all of the Grant interviews, she left her morning show to return to prime time for this special .

"Kimberly, always glad to see you." Olivia smiled and then went to hug her.

"How do you do it Olivia, you are still the beauty from the interviews we did while Fitz was running for the first time." She said to Olivia. Turning to Fitz she smiled and embraced him as well.

"And you , still the charmer. "

"We figured that the crew could set up by the tree and do the interview there. In fact, there are some staffers that are here you might want to talk to as well. Kind of reflecting back on the Grant administration. You might even want to talk to Mellie or the kids as well." Olivia said to Kimberly.

"Always thinking. I have always liked that ." Kimberly agreed.

Within a few minutes, technicians began setting up lights in the vast living room. Make up and hair worked on Kimberly and Olivia. Fitz insisted only on a dusting of powder to cut the shine on his skin. The kids were also taken care of and Ella stood by as Teddy gave her a face while they worked on his hair. She grinned at him. The others would also get turns but they didn't deem it necessary since the majority of the hour would be about the Grant family.

"Oh hush Jeff, this is just part of the package." Karen laughed as Jeff spit powder out of his mouth, The MUA had used a little too much when they dusted him for camera.

Finally everyone was in their proper places when the camera light came on. Kimberly cued herself up Next the lights came up .

"Good evening and seasons greetings America. In a few days, the Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third Presidential Library will be dedicated. It's been about seven years since President Grant and his family left the White House. The Grants were a different kind of First Family in many were the first family that was affected by divorce while in the White House. The whole nation was shaken up when it was revealed that President Grant had started to date and had feelings for quite a while before for his campaign manager and Communications Director. Today Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant are living in this beautiful house in Vermont and they have so graciously invited us into it for a special interview."

Kimberly turned to Fitz and asked. "So it's been a while huh? What have you been doing since you left the White House?"

"Well it was quite an adjustment after eight years. I think the first thing that I remember was getting behind the wheel of a car again. That felt great. After being in Washington, I was used to the weather. It is so picturesque and Christmassy up here too. When I am not here in in my house, I am lecturing, working on my memoirs, or just travelling for my foundation."

"And Olivia, you still look like a cover girl. Do you still work or are you just a stay home mom now?"

Olivia brushed a stray hair from her face. "OPA still exists, I just run it from here when I can. I am perfectly happy to be mom most of the time. I never thought I was the mom type and then these three kids came into my life. I was overwhelmed at first, but we all settled into a routine and it all came together. Then we had our angel Annie and now we are expecting another ."

Olivia thought about how her life had turned out. The interview moved along with Fitz giving the history of the house and how it came to be. She thought about when she told him to not sell the house. He had hope before she did. Finally she found faith in them and let him in. She scanned the room with all the faces who had been a part of her life. Fitz had described the book that he worked on with James about their romance. James had high hopes that it would be sold to be a motion picture. When the book was first discussed, agents had jumped on the bandwagon. Before the first page was even written , it was announced that Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn would play the First Couple when the romance was brought to the screen.

Seeing the little girl on her lap, it brought a smile to her face. This is where destiny had brought her and for a little while it seemed she wouldn't get to the endgame. She was brought back to the present when she felt the strong hand on her shoulder. It was time to end the interview.

"So this is Kimberly Mitchell and the Grant family wishing you and yours a Merry Christmas."

The whole group on camera announced on cue "Merry Christmas."

Ella had watched the whole broadcast beaming with pride. Her man was on television.

"Still got it." Cyrus got up from the chair and hugged the couple.

Ella didn't care who saw it. She walked over and boldly kissed Teddy. "You were awesome." He took her in his arms and dipped her the same way that he had seen his mother and father kiss. For just a minute, all the adults were stunned. But then they all thought of how they got to be with the person in their life. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"If Sally wouldn't have turned traitor, you wouldn't have been brought back into my life. " Andrew said into his wife's eyes, holding her hands as the lights reflected off of her rings.

"And if Fitz wouldn't have screwed Olivia, you and I would have never fallen in love." Mellie admitted.

Mellie turned to Andrew and began to kiss him.

"Hey the party can start. Harrison Wright has arrived. " he announced as he pulled off his sunglasses.


	8. Chapter 8

I am writing this Christmas Eve before I lector at Midnight Mass. I hope everyone is having a happy holiday and want to say I am thankful for all my gladiator sisters. I can reflect and say on our show it isn't that merry of a Christmas. I can picture a certain President wanting to drown his sorrows in scotch since his love is God knows where and this time, it wasn't her choice. But in fan fic land, we can have them celebrate..its Christmas in the house in Vermont…

Lights were low in the main room. The Christmas tree was the only light in the room except for the many candles that were placed by the interior designer. The table had been set up with only the finest of crystal and the dishes were for the same company that Olivia had used to leave as her china. Red silk napkins sat next to the crème bone china that bore the initials a large G in the middle with an F and O on each side.

The gathering had decided that drinks were in order for the evening. Most of the parents had already gotten the presents wrapped and had them ready to be placed when the kids were in bed. This was an elegant social hour before Christmas eve dinner. Livvie was wearing an elegant black dress as hostess. Pearls hung around her neck. Her husband cut quite the dashing figure in his dinner jacket. Ella could not stop staring over her eggnog as she noticed Teddy in a similar outfit.

"God I hate these things!" complained Jerry as he pulled at the tie around his neck.

"Son as a politician , you had better get used to it." Fitz remarked. "Besides the ladies love them." He hadn't gone unnoticed to see Ella standing next to her fathers drinking and dressed in their finest as well. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Teddy. Cyrus was given a reprieve for the night since they were unaware of his time left.

Ella sparkled in her white dress. Teddy walked over and casually started a conversation. "You look nice tonight." He remarked.

She put down her head and looked at the ground. "Thank you ." she commented. "You look very handsome. " she slowly rose her eyes,

Harrison looked quite the man in his purple suit . He chose to stand with his fellow gladiators on the other side of the room. Huck was obviously uncomfortable in a suit and showed it. Quinn was planted on a couch sipping a virgin egg nog. Her figure was accentuated with a red sleeveless dress.

Across the room, Mellie sipped her vodka and eyed the loving couple. If it would have been up to her, she would be the hostess of the affair. Well maybe not in Vermont, but maybe Boston or an elegant penthouse in NY, definitely the house in Malibu. Andrew could sense her mood and strolled to be next to her.

"I always thought we would be the ones growing old together." Mellie said softly. "I would be the hostess and next to him when the library was dedicated. How did I know when Cyrus brought her on board that I would be relegated as a background player?" she questioned and pondered.

"Things happen for a reason Mellie darling. Sally decided to go all independent and they brought me on board as a running mate. That alone was why you were brought into my life again. You realized it was a lost cause and left him to be with the woman that made him happy. In return, fate brought you the happiness you deserve. " Andrew smiled and gave her a kiss. "You are happy with me?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled and leaned over to return the kiss.

Karen and Jeff stood with her father and Olivia. They laughed at some story that Fitz was telling. Mellie's eyes kept wandering over to the gathering. Abby and David Rosen could be heard over everyone else. This had been the perfect evening.

Olivia ran to the middle of the room and announced. "Dinner is served." One by one , the gladiators and guests filed into the dining room. By each place was a fancy place card with the name printed in calligraphy. For a fun and festive touch, the logo from the first Grant campaign was engraved on the corner of the card. At one end of the table sat Fitz and at his side was Olivia. The chatter continued until Fitz took a spoon and began to hit it for quiet. Then the chattering stopped.

Accustomed to speeches, Fitz took a sip of water and cleared his throat. "Family is a relative term. It may mean the family that you are born into , it may mean the family you create with a person you love." He looked lovingly at Olivia. "It may also mean the group of people to help you achieve a dream. Whatever is your definition of family, it is obvious that everyone in this room is a family,my family. A long time ago, my father, the late Governor of California, decided that I would run for and win the Presidency. With the help of everyone in this room I did just that. But more than that , we learned about each other and leaned on each other. I will be the first to admit there were a lot of things that were done that we should not be proud of. We went over the cliff a few times to quote my beautiful wife. But one thing that can be agreed on, we did it for the good of the country and for the people. For that reason alone, we can be proud of what we have done . So on this night, I would like to say Merry Christmas and to peace on earth , may that be our toast this Christmas eve." He raised his glass and so did everyone else.

He clinked his glass with Olivia's sparkling cider, the two of them shared a kiss with the whole room ahhing .

"At that moment, Annie popped up and yelled. "When is Santa coming?"

All the adults laughed at the child.

Jerry looked over and tried to explain with a straight face. "He won't come until little girls and little boys are sleeping. So you had better be good and eat all your dinner. Because Santa is still watching everything you do, he can still change his mind. He has a magic crystal ball in his sleigh so as he travels he can know if kids are still behaving. " Annie picked up her fork and began to eat her vegetables.

"I remember how you told us , Dad" he smiled. "So that is how you got us to behave ."

Following dinner, the kids were starting to get restless. They needed something to wind them down so the adults could get their presents under the tree. Picking up the book, Harrison grinned and started to talk. "Alright, alright, now I am gonna tell you a little story . Santa is startin out his journey but he aint gonna come until you guys are all in bed. That's the deal , no one sees the man. So just listen , chill, and here we go.

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, can you dig it?

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care , in the hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there

The kids were enthralled as well as the adults in this modern telling of the classic. Even the little Rosen boy who would be educated In both of his parents faiths, was enjoying the story. Eyes were beginning to close and Olivia was the first to notice young Annie leaning on her father's shoulder. Her soft snores were the first to be noticed.

Taking her into his arms. Fitz brushed his hands through her curly hair and then started for the stairs. Olivia got up slowly and followed close behind. He laid her in the bed after her mother took off her red dress and hair ribbon. The two of them looked down at their sleeping angel.

"It's a safe bet that the evening is done. " Fitz said as he tore off his tie.

"Yes, but we have work to do , Santa." She smiled. With a groan, Fitz was dragged by Olivia to their bedroom where he put on his ancient Navy t shirt and sweats. Olivia pulled out a pair of yoga pants and her Grant for the People t shirt. She started for the door.

"Wait a minute, I think this is yours." Fitz said as he handed her the small box "I wanted to give you this when we were alone."

Olivia looked at the box and then pulled off the ribbon. "Oh my." She sighed as she pulled out the Pandora bracelet.

"Each of those charms means something in our story. The flag represents the pin that you gave me that first Januar y 20th, the state of Georgia represents the first time we made love, the rose is for the rose garden where we declared our love for each other, the clock for when we counted down the minutes and I earned you, the mermaid because you love to swim, the wine glass for your wine, the state of California is to represent me, the bells are to symbolize our wedding, the carriage is for this one and Annie, and finally these two …Vermont is for our final home and the jar is …..

For the jam I have yet to make." Olivia continued. "We have had quite a story. I can remember when I dumped Edison that I wanted real excruciating, life changing love is what I told him. Let me tell you something Mr, you have certainly given me that."

"I told the world I was in love with an incredible woman. I don't think I was lying when I said that" Fitz admitted.

At that moment , the clock struck midnight and the two realized that had a job to do. Fitz grabbed the presents from the closet and then donned a Santa hat. The sight made her laugh and then she managed to get one more kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Grant" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas , Mr President" she returned the sentiment.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Kwanza and now we head into New Years. Hope Santa was good to all you gladiators and here is some more Scandal fiction as we head into 36 more days… Thanks for all the great reviews and comments.

It was an early morning in the house, because the kids couldn't sleep at all. All they wanted to do was see what Santa had left them. Arriving at the tree, there was pile upon pile of wrapped presents and each stocking had been stuffed to the brim. It was hard operating on no sleep, but that is exactly what Olivia had to do. As each present was unwrapped, the gathering gasped when the recipient had seen their gift.

Mellie wandered the house and wondered why she was never informed of this place. She was aware of all of their residences but this one. Curiosity got the best of her and she took her ex aside.

"I was never supposed to live here, was I? This place was built for her." She whispered.

Fitz had no idea how to put it . He had to admit the truth.

"No, when the Amanda Tanner affair came to light and it looked like I was going to have to resign. I came up here for a conference and remembered in the early days of the campaign a piece of land that I liked . I didn't think anything else about it until after the shooting. I liked the idea of being away from Washington and also California, so we had talked about Vermont and jam and babies. I was starting to see our future way back then. I knew I wanted to grow old with her and would create that reality. She saw it right before the second campaign and I would like to think it made her want to help me again. As luck would have it, Josie Marcus resigned that next day.

"And she came back to us because she saw this house." Mellie said sadly. "I have a feeling knowing you that wasn't the only reason."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It was over long before her. We were two pawns used by our families and love was never in the equation. You are a smart , brilliant woman and have done a lot in your career. I held you back. I am only glad that you did end up with a little happiness in your life. Andrew is a good man and I would have never had made him my LT Governor in the first place if I didn't think so. We came out winners in the end, you and Andrew and me and Olivia. I will always be in your debt that you were the one who drove me to greatness. I came home a mess from the Navy and then you grounded me enough to run for the Senate, then as Governor, and finally as President. We pushed each other strictly for ambition, and love. Love of power. When we go to that dedication on Friday, you may not be physically by my side but you will be in my heart. "

Mellie started to sigh. "Fitzgerald."

"I never wanted a war, Mellie. I was prepared to use every dirty trick and lie , but you saw it wasn't working and made me a very happy man. At fifty years of age, I found love for the first time in my life." He kissed her on the cheek. "For that I say thank you."

"I wonder where our better halves are." Olivia said as she noticed Fitz and Mellie were absent from the gathering.

"You don't think? All these memories from the Library were doing something to them?" Andrew queried.

"Fitz cringes at the sound of her voice. I don't think so." Olivia answered.

Sure enough the two of them suddenly appeared and were laughing and smiling. Fitz even had his arm around Mellie.

"Remember the Governor's gala and the earthquake?' Fitz said

"We were stuck in that elevator for hours. Luckily you had a Snickers bar in your purse and then we split it until we were rescued. "

"What the hell is goin on?" screamed Olivia.

"Fitz was showing me around your house. It's absolutely gorgeous with the stained glass sky light and the marble counters. Then we got to reminiscing and forget about the time." Mellie confessed.

"And what Mellie, you two wanted to remember the good old days?" Give me a break!" cursed Andrew. "I know you only wanted him so you could be first lady. And I was sloppy seconds."

"Fitz" cried Olivia He ran to hold her and then she bolted. "Don't you touch me. If you want her at your dedication so goddamn bad, then let her be your first lady. In fact , why don't you just let her have all your messes. Let her move in here and I will disappear which is what my father wanted in the first place. I will go off where I can change my name and then you and Mellie can pick up where you left off." She headed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Mellie felt guilty for the way she was acting. She turned to Fitz and said. "Let me handle this." She climbed the stairs and went for the closed door. Hesitating a minute, she knocked on the door.

"You can go straight to hell, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant!" Olivia screamed.

"It's not him, Olivia, its me, Mellie." She confessed. "Please I need to talk to you. Woman to woman."

Olivia slowly opened the door. She didn't even open it all the way. She was curious to see what this woman wanted.

Mellie put her head down. "I realize that we haven't always gotten along. But I want to set the record straight. "

Olivia was dying now. She knew that this woman always had a motive. Usually that motive was to destroy her or them. But now she wanted to see what game she would play. Maybe she was making everything up . She just had to hear what she had to say.

"Come in." Olivia was cautious as she opened the door. Mellie hadn't seen the master bedroom before since the door was pulled shut during the tour. Actually , she had no desire of seeing her ex husband's bedroom in his house. On the wall, she noticed the formal portrait of their wedding. Olivia sat on the bed and patted a seat for her to join her.

Mellie sat down cautiously. "I want to apologize." She started. "When all of this press and everything started about the library, all I could see is the plan we put into practice when he first talked about the Presidency. He originally didn't want to run, especially since his father wanted it so much. It took me and Cyrus to convince him that he could help a lot of people which is why he went into law in the first place. So we talked about the long run , what we would do when his terms were over. We planned the library and my career. We would move back to California where we would spend the rest of our days in Santa Barbara at the ranch. "

Olivia listened carefully to the woman.

"But life changed things. I knew Fitz and I started out as a fix up , but we finally faced facts and let our parents decide our future. We would grow to love each other. We were trying to make a baby but nothing. So one night, Big Jerry was drunk and broke down the door screaming something about an heir and how his son was nothing but a faggot. That was the night he raped me. I was never sure whether Jerry Jr. was Fitz's or his dad's. I felt like a prostitute because my dad paid Big Gerry for me anyway and this just assured it. From then on, I felt like everytime Fitz came near me I would move away from him and not let him touch me. I found affection elsewhere. Finally he just gave up and we had separate bedrooms in the governor's mansion. "

Now she was sobbing

"Then Big Jerry had Cyrus convinced that the only way he could win the Presidency was to hire a fixer which brought in you. Cyrus had told us about this wonderful attorney who was one of his best students and had worked on local candidates campaigns. We agreed to it and the rest is history. I wanted the White House so bad I could taste it. It would be a stepping stone to my own career. I would take the back seat a little while longer and then at the end of eight years, I would run myself with the endorsement of my husband, the former President. I was willing to do anything to get him in. Defiance proved that and now I have to look in the mirror everyday. But there is one important fact I have to tell you. I was jealous because you got a piece of him that I never had. You got his heart."

Olivia turned and looked at the woman. She had poured out her soul to her. It was just too much for her to take. Olivia reached out her arms and then hugged Mellie . Then the two of them began to cry happily. The sobs could be heard all the way downstairs which caused Andrew and Fitz running.

"So help me , if she does anything to upset her and the baby." Fitz threatened.

"Leaving Mellie with a hormonal mess, I will have it out with Miss Olivia if she does anything." Andrew growled.

When the two men went in the room. They saw two women embracing each other and wiping away tears. Olivia was the first to realize they were not alone.

"I didn't know the full story. I only came in for the final act." Olivia said. "Damn these hormones anyway."

Fitz pulled his wife into his arms and held her with all his might. Then he loosened his grip realizing that there was a baby in her. He lowered his head and just rubbed circles on her back as she purred with contentment.

Andrew saw the need to comfort Mellie as well but Fitz felt the need to talk to his wife alone.

"Andrew, we need the room.' He ordered. But then he stopped himself and laughed "Sorry force of habit. We'll leave." He put his arm around Olivia and they went down the hall.

Andrew turned to Mellie "I only wanted to give you love. Love I knew you deserved."

Mellie smiled. "You have. Andrew, you definitely have."

The downstairs was filled with the sounds of children excited to play with their new toys. Computer games buzzed while dolls talked. James had given Cyrus a special gift a journal scrapbook of their years together. Daniel Rosen decided that he enjoyed this holiday, but he got the best of both worlds Hanukkah and Christmas. Teddy had presented Ella with a necklace with a heart on it. Inside was a picture of them as babies. She thought it was the best gift in the world .

But there was one more present that Fitz and James had to present. After months of pain staking labor and collaboration, the memoirs were done. There would now be a permanent record of Fitz's Presidency in the library . He had a copy for everyone that was present in the room.

What was special was the dedication of the book,

To my children, Fitzgerald T Grant 1V, Karen Margaret , Theodore Wodrow , and Analise Caroline, To my friend and mentor Cyrus Rutherford Beane, to my first wife , Mellie, and the love of my life Olivia, to my mother who taught me about caring, and to the gladiators.

At that point, Quinn looked down to see her dress and the sofa were wet.

"Huck, I think its time." She screamed as she held her stomach. Huck lifted his wife from the couch and started her toward the car. Javi ran upstairs to get her bag and a pillow. They were ready for this.

"Mommy is having a baby " squealed their youngest Kerry.

"All cylinders people. Quinn is going into labor." Olivia exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello gladiators ! My apologies for falling behind on my stories. It was the holidays and then new years and then I was trying to work on our blog and everything just spiraled out of control. Now I can catch everyone up on stories until that fateful day on the 29th. But anyway…

He had been there before. He remembered holding Kim's hand when Javi came into the world. Life had surely dealt him a few hands since then. He was a soldier above all, fighting for the good of the republic. But then his government that he had served had betrayed him. Once by denying him his family and the second time was when they thought that he would actually try to kill the President. He had no family but Olivia and the gladiators.

The sweat poured down her skin and caused her hair to form into dark ringlets. Quinn had endured pain in her life before but never like this. She knew that the end result would be worth it , but still labor was its own private hell.

"Damn you , damn you to hell" she gritted through her teeth. The hand he held was not the dainty one , but one with the power to crush his muscular one. She had killed with those hands and Huck carefully eyed each instrument on the table in the delivery room. He knew she had the ability to administer everyone of them to his area to render him harmless.

"I will cut it off, you know I can do It too because you taught me well." Screamed Quinn.

The doctor on call was brought on the case since she was from Washington. Fitz made sure that she got a competent doctor .

"Mrs. Sanchez, I am Dr Hazen , now let me check to see how far a long you are." Quinn laid back down and tried to relax. With his hands in her cervix, she waited patiently for the verdict. His head popped out and he took off the latex gloves.

"I think we are ready to have a baby now." He announced. A nurse turned on the overhead lights so he could see when the baby was coming out. Huck held up Quinn's leg and supported her back . She licked her lips and wished she could have a drink. They were so dry.

"You can drink soon. Hon," Huck said softly. In a louder voice he announced. "Her name is Quinn. "

"Quinn I am going to need you to push." The doctor said. Gathering up all her strength, she began to groan . They kept looking for the head to come out , but alas nothing. She started to cry. Huck took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"Doing great hon." He cheered. "Keep it up ."

In the waiting room sat the gladiators. They waited eagerly with news of the baby's arrival. Javi entertained himself with his phone . He had grown exhausted of the waiting for his new brother. Abby sat while David had went to get her a coffee. Harrison had initiated a conversation with one of his many women.

After a while, Huck finally came out and yelled happily "He's here!" By now, everyone from the house had arrived . Tom and Hal had to do a sweep for Olivia and Fitz when they first got there. The security chief at the hospital closed off the maternity wing to allow them to wait as well. Before long, everybody was buzzing about how the former President and First Lady were in the hospital.

A few hours later, Huck came into the waiting area and asked that Olivia and Fit follow him back to the waiting room.

Huck was very unaccustomed to making speeches, let alone communicating with people. Quinn gave him the baby and then gave her explanation .

"Since the baby was born when we came for the dedication of the library, we have decided to name him Fitzgerald Thomas Sanchez. Olivia , you have been nothing but a friend to me. Even when I didn't want to be your friend. You both have been like family to me. I wanted our son to be named after a great man and I can't think of anyone greater than you . "

Olivia went over to the bed and started to cry . "Thank you , you are my family too."

It was the nicest picture , Quinn, Huck, Javi, Kerry , and now Fitzy gathered around the bed. Fitzy was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the day arrived for the dedication. The winds blew through the ribbon that was draped on the doors of the library. News crews had set up to televise this event for the evening news. All of the magazines had been treated to a sneak peak before the dedication. That was they could get the best shots before the crowds descended on the library.

Fitz held Olivia's hand as they strolled together with their family for the first time. Jeff had his arm around Karen , Andrew had his around Mellie, Jerry chose to walk next to his dad and his baby sister. Teddy picked up the rear , holding Ella's hand. Glass cases chronicled the important milestones in Fitz's life. He had degrees, his Navy discharge, articles when he was shot down in the service. Mellie was shocked to see their wedding picture prominently displayed in a case.

"Me?" she said surprised.

At this point , Fitz stopped and walked back to Mellie, "I told you we would be part of history. And we were." He said and grazed her cheek with his lips. A small smile came to her face.

A tear came to Olivia's eye when she saw her section. They had followed the story all the way back to the campaign trail. Posters and shirts were spotlighted, as well as tapes from the debates and photographs of her and him when neither thought anybody was looking. She could remember the days when she thought it would never happen. Now she was looking back on it all as a memory. A wonderful journey that she wouldn't have traded for the world.

James pushed Cyrus through each part of the library. They had come to a part describing the major players in the Grant administration. Cyrus put his head down for the memory of Verna, she was tough but fair. She had come to a sad and tragic end. James beamed with pride as he viewed the picture of a younger Cyrus. He then leaned down to the wheelchair and gave him a kiss.

There's our baby." Cyrus pointed out when they saw the picture of Ella's christening. Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled as they remembered that particular day. Before they got together, it was probably the most passionate day in their young relationship. It was his intention to hurt her, but instead he let his emotions take over as well as his lust. Sadly, it would be months before they would get to see each other again.

After the walk through, crowds began to gather as the former President and his wife stood by the ribbon. Olivia was wearing a white Prada coat with her signature heels. Fitz made quite a statement with his black Tom Ford coat covering a grey Brooks Brothers suit.

Like he had done so many times before, Fitz made his way to the podium and began to speak.

"We made history. It is what we set out to do and we certainly did that. We may have done it a few ways that we didn't try to do but we still made our mark. This journey started many years ago, it started with a little boy in California and a man with a vision. He could see that little boy in the White House and he started him on a journey that took him there.

Through school and service to his country, he found where America was . He started to realize that there were more people out there then the ones he had been raised with. He wanted to help them and he wanted to give them what they needed so they could realize their dream too. This became his reason to want to run for the highest office in the land. It wasn't about power.

I have been truly blessed. I have wonderful children, great friends, and two women who have both made me who I am today. Mellie was the mother of three of my children and was my force during the first term of my administration. Olivia , my Livvie saw me for who I am , she pushed me to be a better man, a better father , and today pushes me to be a better husband.

Today we dedicate this library as a testament that dreams can come true. It is also a testament that the winds of change indeed blow hard. I will be long remembered as not only the man who passed many acts of legislation , but as the man who indeed followed his heart. Many people helped me to this point and they are here with me today. I consider them family because we all had the same goal in mind, a better America. We may have done a few things that were questionable, but we did them anyway for the common good.

May those who visit this library be inspired. Be inspired to be the best that they can be. And let future generations learn the lessons we learned and grow from the mistakes we made. We can learn from each other and grow from each other. After all , it is still the greatest country on the face of this earth.

At that point, Olivia held up the scissors and then let Fitz cut the ribbon as everyone cheered.

At the reception , a tall man with brown hair and glasses came up and embraced Fitz. He then moved back and saluted him.

"Captain Grant." He said with a salute.

"Jake?" Fitz had to see if it indeed was his navy buddy. "You son of a bitch." He embraced him like the brother he once was before everything.

Jake had to turn to the side and see her. "Hello Olivia." He said softly.

She didn't know what to say . This was the man who almost ruined them for good. When they thought that Jerry wasn't going to make it, she took off with him to escape. They had been away on an island for a couple months to "stand in the sun" He had declared his love for her, but he knew she would return to where her heart was. After that , he quietly left Washington.

"Hello Jake. It's nice to see you again." She smiled at him.

"I see that Life has been good to you. You still take my breath away. " Jake whispered.

Olivia didn't know how to answer that . She felt his hand in the small of her back as he walked back over when he noticed her talking to her former lover. He possessively put his face next to hers as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"The happiest day of my life was when this woman stopped running and let me catch her. She has been the best wife a man could have. " Fitz smiled. "Did you ever get married , Jake?"

Jake put his head down. "No sir,guess I have just been married to the job."

Fitz put his hand on his shoulder. "Well you should be proud of you have done. You were one hell of a sailor and a great help to me when I needed your help."

"Thank you sir." Fitz saluted him and he returned the salute. Jake never felt the need for a drink more than he did right at that moment . He made a beeline for the bar and then held the beer bottle in a salute as he looked at her playing the hostess.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there gladiators ! I promise to update most of my stories. Can't believe with five days left, we will see our show again. Yes, I have seen the promos and all, but we have to believe that our lovers will find a way. It's Olitz and Vermont…all the way

So here is the finish to my Christmas story

The song played over the ancient stereo. The vinyl record turned on the turntable. For the kids, it was a novel sight. They had never seen the ancient player ever work . All of the Grant kids had seen it in storage, but wondered what the vinyl discs were in boxes.

Everyone had made it through the dedication. Jake quietly left the celebration and went home. Now it was New Year's Eve. Mostly everyone stood around and just marveled at little Fitzgerald . Quinn had told Huck how she wanted to ring in the new year with her family, so they stayed in Vermont.

The living room had gold and silver streamers wrapped around the many poles with matching mylar balloons . It had a festive , yet classy air to it. There would be two celebrations , one would be for the children with sparkling cider and snack foods and the other was for the adults with fancy h'or derves and champagne . With Quinn breastfeeding and Olivia expecting, they would also be drinking the cider for the midnight toast.

Dressed for the occasion, Olivia had on a Michael Kors gown that still showed off her figure. It was silver and one strap fell off the shoulder. Diamond chandelier earrings draped from her ears. The choker was an exquisite piece that Fitz had bought her when they first started to date. Diamonds covered the base of her neck adding to her beauty. Silver colored Christian Laboutins completed the ensemble. She looked the perfect hostess once again.

He reached his large hand to rest it on her flat belly. She felt the warmth of his love with that one touch. Even though he was older, he still had the power to take her breath away. No world leader that she had met in all her years as a Washington fixer, was as handsome as the one that was standing beside her. The hair was in place with the exception of that one stubborn piece in the front. The fringe was now tinted with silver and black mixed. His eyes sparkled that blue color that she loved. It meant that everything was right with the world. The physique was still something to behold. He certainly wasn't the elder statesman, he had the sex drive of a fraternity boy. With all of his outdoor and indoor activities, he didn't look like a man headed into his sixties. He still had the six pack and biceps to drive her to madness.

"You still look like you should be First Lady. " Fitz smiled as he let his lips brush her full ones. "Breathtaking."

"I take that you approve Mr President." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to hum softly in her ear. They slowly moved to the invisible music.

"I remember how many heads of state and congress members tripped over each other to get a turn with you on the dance floor. A lot more than Mellie. " he stood silent for a minute. "We've had a good run, kid." He said confidently.

"Yes we have, and there's quite a long road ahead. I am not letting you go yet, Grant." She said as she hugged him close.

"Daddy , tell Daddy he's being impossible." Ella cried.

James immediately ran to his husband's side. "And what is your problem? "

Cyrus tore the bow tie from his neck. "I am not wearing this foolish thing. It's stupid!" he threw the tie on the floor. "It's uncomfortable and who are we kidding? I am lucky to have made it this far. They are probably making my space in hell as we speak. I I will be headed there soon."

James began threw himself on Cyrus' shoulders and sobbed. "I can't bare you speaking like that . I hate the fact that you will be leaving me and Ella. It's New Years Eve and we are still together . We are two Washington socialites and that is how we are. "he picked up the tie and wrapped it around his neck. "Now we are going to celebrate the end of one year and the promise of the year to come. It doesn't matter how much time we have, we are here now and that's what we have. " He then kissed his cheek and pushed the chair to the lift to go downstairs. Ella followed close behind until she reached the stairs.

He was standing at the bottom with the most charming smile on his face. Ella now knew he was her Prince Charming. The hair was tamed down and he looked like a real adult.

"I was waiting for you. No kids party for us tonight." Teddy took her hand and gently kissed it. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I saw the guy in Titantic do that . I thought it was cool."

Ella exclaimed. "I love that movie!"

The downstairs living room was transformed into a new years party. Music was provided courtesy of Fitz's ancient stereo. Oldies were the order of the night . That gave everyone a chance to dance and when the slow dances came up , it gave everyone a chance to get their loved ones and cuddle close to them. Even the kids had to laugh when James and Olivia started to disco dance together to "More Than a Woman." By Tavares. The couple both had the intensity down as they did their twirls to the music. It actually brought a smile to Cyrus' face as he remembered the carefree days of his youth and being able to be himself in gay clubs as a young law student. He beamed with pride at the sight of his husband.

Then the pace slowed down and Gladys Knight and the Pips crooned the slow song "You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me." James walked over to the wheelchair and carefully lifted the man into his arms.

"I don't feel like dancing." Cyrus protested.

"Tough!" James said stubbornly. "This is our last New Years and I want it to go out with us dancing. Do you hear that song? You know what it is ? " Cyrus shook his head.

"It's the song we played when you said screw it and brought me to that state dinner and we started to dance together on the main floor. Everyone was shocked except for Fitz. He was actually smiling and happy for us. "

"Of course he was happy. He wanted to be with the love of his life and he was happy that I could. I told him all about us. Looking back , I should haven't battled him so much about Liv. I mean we both met at the same time. We were both in the same boat, neither of us could openly be with the one we loved. We have had an extraordinary life , James. I would have liked to have been President but I knew that wouldn't happen. Besides that , I think that I have accomplished everything I wanted to do. I have been in the halls of power and have found the love of my life. I can leave knowing it wasn't all a waste." Cyrus laid his head on James shoulder.

Ella held hands with Teddy as the two moved , she had tears in her eyes as she saw her fathers dance to gether. Teddy just moved his hands up her back to soothe her. He had an idea what was to come and it would be his job to be her rock when he needed her.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling its soon." She whispered.

The ancient grandfather clock read 11:59 … Huck had made his way over to the stereo and then found the album that he was told to play .

"Hey everybody! It's almost midnight." Exclaimed David. He then pulled Abby next to him as he prepared for the countdown.

TEN …. NINE… EIGHT… Five… Four … Three… Two …. One….. everyone exclaimed at once….

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

It was a scratchy old album that belonged to Fitz mother and dad. It was from an era long before any of them could remember .Yet the song was a familiar one. Guy Lombardo and his Royal Canadians played the ancient song as everyone sang

Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind…..

"Happy New Year , Livvie" Fitz said with his mouth near her lips.

"Happy New Year, Mr President." She said ending on his lips as their mouths started to envelop each other.

Andrew took Mellie into his arms. "Happy New Year sweetheart." They began to kiss.

Ella had not waited for the old song to end. She had assessed herself and began to lay her full lips on Teddy . He was shocked by her aggressiveness, but actually was thrilled by it as well. He let his hand sweep her bottom and rest it there.

"Happy New Year, honey." James rasped with his voice as he moved toward Cyrus. He felt his wet lips on his face and then he felt his whole body collapse.

"Oh no! this can't be happening." He screamed. "NO!" he collapsed to hold his husband 's limp body In his arms. Ella broke her kiss and ran to her fathers sides. She grabbed his hand and then said prayerfully. "Please God, don't let my daddy die.I am not ready for him to go yet. I still have to graduate from Harvard and write his memoirs. My other daddy will be so sad. You can't do this."

The ambulance had made its way through the gates and past security. They came through the living room and lifted the former Chief of Staffs body onto the stretcher. An attendant took a hold of his wrist and then shook his head. He started to pull the cover over his head and then James started to sob.

"I'm sorry Mr Novak." James collapsed into Fitz arms. This was almost surreal since James had told Cyrus that he had a vision that he had died or been killed . He described in detail as Cyrus collapsed into the President's arms mourning him. Teddy wrapped his arms around Ella as she sobbed .

Everyone had assembled at Washington Cathedral for the funeral. It was a large gathering as the many politicos and former students had gathered to pay their last respects to the man. All of Washington' s elite were dressed in the finest black dresses and hats covered their heads. Olivia had a large black hat with a velvet ribbon and veiling to cover her face. Melllie wore just a plain large brimmed black hat. Andrew held her hand . James was just covering his eyes and taking off his glasses to wipe the tears.

After the music, Fitz had made his way to the front. He had done this many times , including when he broke Olivia's heart after Verna's death. But this, this was the hardest eulogy he ever had to deliver. He had to take out his own handkerchief to wipe his own eyes.

Looking out over the congregation, he started to speak . "Cyrus Beane was a great man. He had always had a dream, he dreamt of being in the White House. He got to live that dream . He remains to this day one of the most influential men in Washington. He did more than that though. He succeeded to do what many men have failed to do , he found the love of his life. In a society that still has quite a way to go in the way of tolerance, he succeeded to have a monogamous homosexual relationship and raise one of the finest examples of a young woman I have ever seen. "

He then focused over to his own wife. "But there is one thing that I will always be grateful for. I will be forever grateful to Cyrus to bringing a young woman onto my campaign . A woman who wasn't afraid to tell the truth. I fell in love with that woman on that same day . I fired her, since she knows that is why I fired her. It wasn't because I thought she was incompetent , I fired her because she was a threat to the marriage that I was pretending to have. I knew she would win my heart and that is exactly what she did. I owe my career, my presidency , my life to Cyrus Rutherford Beane. May we learn from his mistakes and may future politicians learn from his triumphs."

Teddy put his hand into Ella's at the funeral. "Together we will be unstoppable. Bean and Grant. Who knows what we can do together."

She dried her eyes. Yes, she would do it for her father. He was right , between the two of them , they could conquer the world.

FIN


End file.
